You should know
by Draconic king
Summary: Arthur Morgon has something to tell Sadie before his time runs out. (This is a one shot. This is also pretty bad but check it out anyway it would make my day)


**Hello my dudes recently ive been playing red dead redemption 2 and i really liked the thought of Arthur and Sadie anyways im just going to get into it i hope you all enjoy.**

Arthur Morgan was currently sat and a rock watching the sunset, lost in him own thoughts

"I haven't got a lot of time left" he thought to himself " I should just tell her she deserves to know" he contemplated, Arthur went over his thoughts once more before deciding.

He stood up and walked towards the gangs camp or more specifically one person

"Hey Arthur" Sadie Adler said a small smile graced her features

"Hello Mrs Adler" Arthur respond "How can I help you today" Sadie asked

"I wanted to talk to you, unless you're busy then it's no problem" Arthur said

"No I'm not doing anything right now, so sure we can talk" Sadie responded with a nod of her head a small chuckle escaped her lips because of Arthur

"great, let's go somewhere more private, if it's ok with you" Arthur asked

Sadie nodded she loved how Polite he was even though he was meant to be a violent outlaw, it always made her day whenever they spoke with one another, "Yeah sure lead the way Mr Morgan" Sadie chuckled and followed him as he walked away

The walk was silent and long giving Sade plenty of time to try and figure out what he could have wanted to talk about.

While they walked She studied Arthur's features, He had changed so much from when they first met. And not for the best

His skin had become incredibly pale a contrast to him usual tanned skin , his eyes had deep dark bags under them and the white in his eyes had become red as veins had spread nearly consuming the Sclera, even his posture had changed he usually stood up right and tall but now he was slouched and walked like he was constantly becoming weaker

She knew there was something very wrong with him but didn't know how to ask.

She had noticed Arthur had stopped walking and stood at the side of a river bank.

Before she could ask what was up she heard him talk a deep breath.

"Listen Mrs Adler I'm not very good with words so I'm just gonna say it... I" but before Arthur could finish his sentence he broke out into a deep coughing fit that knocked him to the ground startling Sadie.

"Oh lord Arthur are you alright" The widow cried as she ran towards him, but Arthur held out his hand telling her to stay were she was.

Finally when the coughing fit subsided The outlaw stood to his feet and spat out some blood

"What the hell was that?" Sadie asked slightly afraid of the answer " I.. I'm dying Mrs Adler" Arthur crooked

"Oh Arthur" Sadie whispered her face dropped and she walked towards him and pulled him into a hug and stroked his brown hair in a calming rhythm,

"I'm so sorry Arthur what's wrong" Sadie asked trying to hide her own breaking voice

" I... I've got tuberculosis and I don't have long left" Arthur whimpered as he tried to control his already falling tears

"Oh Arthur" Sadie repeated her own tears and beginning to fall

"But" Arthur said whipping his eyes "I didn't bring you here to cry. Mrs Adle... Sadie since I've met you I've felt different, I haven't felt like this for along time I.." Arthur stopped talked and put his head in his hands "I don't know how to do this" Arthur said to himself

Meanwhile Sadie stood there shell shocked not only did she found out that her best friend is dying but he was also in love with her

For the first time since her jake was killed she felt happy with Arthur

"Arthur...Arthur" Sadie said trying to get his attention. But after failing she ran at him and pulled him into a hug

"I understand Arthur" Sadie said her voice quiet as she whispered into his ear

"Thank you Sadie" Arthur said said to her

They both locked eyes and stayed still for a second, before they leaned forward,they kissed embracing each other fully.

Arthur knew he was a bad man, and that he didn't deserve this not after Eliza and Isaac but Sadie was with him now and he intends to stay with her for as long as he has left.

**I know this wasn't perfect but i did enjoy writing this. tell me what you all thought. and if you haven't already please go and check out my other two stories**


End file.
